No puedo
by the last star
Summary: SasuNaru - oNe-SHoT. Llego frente a ti y elevo mi espada por sobre tu cuerpo inmóvil con solo una idea enfermiza pasando por mi mente desequilibrada… "acabar con mi debilidad…"


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

"_**No PueDo"… Sasunaru**_

_**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**_

_***-*-*-*-*oNe-SHoT*-*-*-*-***_

"Mentiroso"-susurré desviando mi vista de ti para elevarla y perderme en el cielo tormentoso que se esparce sobre nosotros, cierro mis ojos sintiendo las heladas gotas de agua caer sobre mi pálido rostro manchado con nuestras sangres. Una amarga sonrisa, casi invisible, se asomó en mis labios.

"Eso es lo que eres…"- susurré nuevamente-" … un mentiroso perdedor…"- bajé mi mirada para ver tu impasible rostro inconsciente, a paso lento me acerco a ti, poco a poco, arrastrando la brillante espada que porto en mis manos, dejando así un fino rastro color escarlata, sangre ajena, tu sangre.

Llego frente a ti y elevo mi espada por sobre tu cuerpo inmóvil con solo una idea enfermiza pasando por mi mente desequilibrada… _"acabar con mi debilidad…" _.

La lluvia cae con mayor intensidad, los rayos resuenan a mis espaldas y mis manos tiemblan al empuñar mi espada frente a ti.

"Hmp… ¿no prometiste llevarme de vuelta?"- pregunté sabiendo que la respuesta no llegaría.

Quiero acabar con tu vida pero, cada que lo intento mi cuerpo flaquea y mis manos tiemblan igual que ahora.

¿Por qué se me es imposible acabar con tu vida?. Hmp… la respuesta es tan simple como aquella pregunta.

Mis sentimientos por ti nunca fueron de amistad y mucho menos de hermandad claro esta… mis sentimientos por ti van más allá que eso, nunca fue solo una simple atracción ya que este ser que alguna vez se creyó perfecto se enamoró de ti.

Mis piernas flaquean y caigo frente a tu cuerpo, de rodillas al suelo, de igual forma mis manos yacen junto a mi espada manchada en rojo escarlata, siendo limpiada por la lluvia que asemeja a tus lágrimas queriendo borrar mis pecados.

"No puedo…"- susurré, no puedo acabar con la vida de la persona que amo, siempre fuiste mi debilidad y siempre lo serás… Naruto.

Me acerco gateando hacia tu cuerpo inconsciente y me inclino sobre tu rostro, igual que el día en que nos separamos, dime Naruto, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas lo que siento por ti?.

Siento un frío vacío en mi alma que es capaz de romper mi pequeño mundo de cristal en donde tú eres el centro de mi universo, quisiera una respuesta a mis preguntas. Quiero correr, huir… empezar de nuevo, una vida a tu lado, una vida en la que yo no cometa el estúpido error de abandonarte por una venganza tonta, sin sentido alguno. Aborrezco en lo que me he convertido, odio el tener que lastimarte, herirte… mentirte… pero, ¿qué puedo hacer sino eso?

"Gomen…"-susurran mis labios.

"D-de qué… t-te…discul-pas? teme"-dices entrecortadamente, no había notado cuando despertaste. Me fijo en aquella hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, esa que me enamoró, me pierdo en aquellos zafiros que tiene por ojos, aquellos que nuevamente me embelesaron, aquellos que son mi única luz en este mar de obscuridad.

"Sasu-ke"-susurrante mi nombre con tu voz suave.

"Naruto"- te nombré en un susurro, no sé que hacer, o que decir, aún así mi cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia al igual que mis labios para susurrarte palabras hiriente- "Te lo advertí Naruto, si tú no me matabas… yo lo haría y un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra"- mis manos agarraron tu cuello empezando a estrujarlo con fuerza y lo único que hiciste fue, cerrar los ojos y sonreír con tristeza.

"Si mi muerte… te hace feliz… mátame"-susurraste con tu voz entrecortada y ronca a causa de mi agarre, tomas con una de tus manos mi muñeca ejerciendo más presión sobre tu cuello, no soy capaz de descifrar si lo que corre por tus mejillas son lágrima o son las gotas de lluvia que cae interminable sobre nosotros, mi mirada se obscurece y mi flequillo oculta mis ojos.

"¿Por qué?"- pregunté en un susurro.

"Eh?"- abriste tus ojos mostrándome en ellos la incertidumbre.

"¿Por qué haces esto Naruto?"- te volví a preguntar elevando mi voz, no te comprendo.

"Lo siento"- susurras- "no te comprendo"-vuelves a sonreír deforma triste.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?"- pregunté más calmado, tus manos que sujetan las mías comienzan a temblar ligeramente, sé lo que dirás _"por que eres mi amigo, Sasuke_"; pero yo nunca te ví de esa manera, son sentimientos que intento ahogar, romper, enterrar y olvidar pero, _no puedo_, no soy capaz de olvidar a mi única esperanza de salir de esta obscuridad tan abrumadora…

"¿Por qué Naruto?"-

"Yo recibiré tu odio, yo seré el único capaz de recibir ese dolor y ese resentimiento que guardas dentro de ti… y es… por que… yo te… yo te amo, Sasuke"- dijo sin borrar en ningún momento esa hermosa sonrisa, tan sincera, esa sonrisa me pertenece -"Mátame si eso puede aliviar, al menos un poco, tu dolor."- vuelves a cerrar tus ojos, esta vez lo sé, son lágrimas las que caen por tus mejillas, limpiando la sangre de tus heridas, heridas que yo te cause.

"Naruto"- susurré tu nombre, no puedo decirte que eres correspondido por que te arrastraría conmigo a mi locura, si te digo la verdad eres capaz de seguirme hasta al infierno, tengo que acabar con la debilidad que me causan estos sentimientos.

Ejerzo más presión sobre tu cuello provocando que tosas de forma brusca.

"Naruto"- vuelvo a susurrar.

"Sa…Sa-su…Sasuke, t-te a-amo…"- repetiste entrecortadamente elevando tus brazos hasta llegar alrededor de mi nuca y atraerme hacia tus labios, aquel manjar prohibido que me permites degustar y yo lo rechazo, son estos los labios que siempre anhele con desespero y ahora se me es imposible de corresponder.

Te separas decepcionado al ver que en ningún momento correspondí a aquel beso y me miras fijamente con aquellos ojos que reflejan la tristeza y el temor, esperando mi amarga respuesta.

"Lastima, no siento lo mismo"- maldita, cruel y vulgar mentira fue la que pronunciaron mis labios. Veo como cierras tus ojos evitando que más lágrimas salieran a flote y muerdes tu labio inferior tratando de ahogar un lastimero gemido de dolor y frustración en tu adolorida garganta.

El verte así me _duele_… pero me dolerá más el saber que por mi causa tú fuiste arrastrado a mi locura, a mi enferma pesadilla.

Suelto tu cuello para levantarme y darte la espalda, recogiendo mi espada.

"Vete"- te ordené.

"Y si no quiero?"- preguntaste tras recuperar tu aliento pero aun asi no te levantaste.

"Te mataré"- fue mi simple respuesta observándote por sobre mi hombre.

"Hazlo"- dijiste- "Pero, yo nunca me iré de tú lado…"

Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan testarudo. Sonreí para ver nuevamente al cielo gris y la lluvia caer sobre nuestros cuerpos…

"Te amo, Sasuke"- volviste a susurrar, yo te oí, mi corazón se aceleró pero no hice nada y empecé a caminar hacia ninguna dirección en especial, no tengo adonde regresar, no tengo un hogar, ni un futuro…

"Hmp…"

"Regresa a Konoha… conmigo"- susurraste…

"No puedo…"- y avance sin rumbo, escuche tus pasos tras de mi para llegar y halar mi manga.

"Te lo suplico"- volviste a susurrar, te miré por sobre mi hombro, tus lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas, no me di cuenta cuando dejo de llover y tampoco cuando te abrazaste a mi para besarme y mucho menos me di cuenta cuando empecé a corresponderte. –"Te amo, Sasuke"- sonreiste

_***-*-*-*-*FiN*-*-*-*-***_

_**N/a:**_ Corto verdad? Pues bien, este fic tenía meses pero, cierta personita se había llevado mi borrador y cuando se lo pedí me dijo "se me perdió" ¬¬ Sara. –suspiro cansado- bien, que puedo decir, me lo entregó hoy por que dijo que lo encontró en su armario y aquí esta, editado y subido.

Espero les haya gustado y les dejo un final súper abierto, como a mi me gustan no lo publico mañana por que me voy a celebrar mi cumple con mis amigas…xDD

_**PD: Recuerden, un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…u_u **_


End file.
